Naruto Plus
by adelaideCROWS
Summary: Naruto Plus. Is based on the Anime/Manga 'Naruto' just with a few extra characters.
1. Chapter 1: Starkiss

**CHAPTER 1: STARKISS.**

Starkiss was a very sensible, smart and wise girl. She knew right from wrong and was very polite. She didn't believe in hurting people, unless they were bad, had done something wrong, or there was something to gain. Starkiss believed in always telling the truth and to have fun, but nothing that'd get you into trouble. She had long, violet hair that reached her waist, big brown eyes and always wore fishnet gloves and fishnet stockings with black leather boots.

I Guess you could say, she was a bit boring.

Starkiss and her little sister, Suge, lived in Konaha by themselves. Starkiss had been looking after Suge since Suge could remember. Suge was 4 years younger than Starkiss and looked up to her as a funny mum, even though she was her big sister. They always did everything together. And they cared for each other very deeply.

Starkiss and Suge would always have people telling them, that their parents were good people, and they left them for their own good and for their own safety.. that it was too dangerous for them to be with their parents because they were ninja's and had some pretty powerful enemies.

One day Starkiss had heard enough, about; how her parents were ninja's.. and how good and talented they were, that she decided that her and Suge would try it out and train to become a ninja.

Starkiss didn't know anyone when she started, besides Suge, and it was a bit unusual, but nothing they couldn't handle, besides, they had grown up by themselves, and had learn to depend on each other their whole life...

The first person that spoke to her was a girl, named Zenaku, at the ceremony and she was only saying that Starkiss was in her seat, as soon as Starkiss apologised and moved away, Zekaku sat down and fell asleep. As the ceremony started, everyone was sitting their anxiously, waiting, to find out who was a ninja, and what groups they had gotten into. It was all, very exciting.

Finally, Iruka Sense, called the first name;

"Shino Aburame" he announced, Shino walked up.. and then Iruka continued.. alphabetically by last name.

"Led Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Mail Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Vin Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Starkiss Hyuga, Suge Hyuga, Sugio Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Van Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara..

Zanaku Nara"

"Thank-you, Thank-you. I Know. I Am the best. Thank-you. Now quiet please, I SAID QUIET! Before I go I'd just like to say thank-you to my ...cheese, for helping me all the way through this, i really owe it to cheese. I LOVE YOU CHEESE!" exclaimed Zanaku.

"Thank-you Zanaku, do you mind? Now back to the ninja's" quoted Iruka.

"Aoi Uchiha, Jalsun Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, And finally, Jackaley Yamanaka."

And then Iruka named all the groups,

"And last but not least, group 461. Aoi, Starkiss, Zenaku"

"Thank-you everyone for your time, you may now leave"

Just then, before anyone could even move a muscle someone SPED onto the stage. Who's that? Everyone wondered. But, once he lifted his head, it was obvious. THE CROWD WENT WILD!

"I Guess everyone knows who I am, and what's happened previously. But I am here now too show you... To show you what I've become. And how good, I am!"

*CROWD GOES WILD*

"I left Konaha to get stronger, so I could prove to everyone, including me, that I was the best in Konaha. And now.. I KNOW I AM. Over the past 3 months I've learnt a lot. A lot more then any of you dweebs do. And now, I shall show you all, how a REAL ninja does it!"

And with that, he sped over to a girl, seated in the 2nd front row from the front. Starkiss!

He took one MASSIVE spin, and with just that 1 little spin all the sand at his feet starting spinning around him, like a mini cyclone, right at all of their feet. It was amazing. And then.. he pulled his arms back, quick as lightning, and then.. it was like a big black hole, trying to suck you in.. the pressure of the sucking wind was incredible, but it wasn't any black hold, nor no regular wind. It was Sasuke's, new, better, stronger power.. trying to steal half of Starkiss's brain.

-1 MINUTE LATER-

Starkiss lay unconscious on the floor.

"Don't under estimate the power of SASUKKKEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke screamed, at the top of his voice"

and with that, he walked off. Everyone clearing the path as he walked by.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Starkiss awoke, not knowing what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sasuke came back, he did a big lah-di-dah performance, and tried to be the centre of attention, again, gees.. can't he just be normal for once, he's not even THAT good, not compared to cheese anyway!" Zenaku whined.

"And you are?"

"Cheese, I'm cheese..." Zenaku smiled. "Oh wait, no I'm not, sorry, got a bit confused for a second, I'm Zenaku, I just like cheese, that's all?... I think?"

"And who are all use?"

"Well I'm Zenaku."

"NO WAY!"

"NAH! IM JUST LYING! OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT IT? DUH!" Zenaku replied, seriously.

**STARKISS ROLLER HER EYES AND LAUGHED**

"And who are all of YOU GUYS?"

"Sorry about Zenaku, she is a bit forgetful, and empty-headed." Aoi says.

"Who are you too speak, your no better!" Led replied.

"Well, I'm Led, this is Aoi, that's Zenaku over there, though you've already met her, that's Jackaley, that's Sugoi, that's Jalsun, Vin, Van and.. I Don't know who that is?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know who that little rascal is, come here and give me a hug, SUGE!"

"This is my little sister, Suge."

"OH!" Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Zenaku

**CHAPTER 2: ZENAKU.**

Zenaku, Starkiss, Aoi, Sugoi, Suge, Jackaley, Led, Mail, Jalsun, Vin and Van had all become pretty close friends over the past few weeks. And Starkiss had learnt a lot about Zenaku, and a bit more about the previous happenings at Konaha.

"Apparently, Gaara is back" Aoi said.

"Yeh, I know" Zenaku sighed.

"Isn't Gaara the one..." Starkiss said before she got cut off.

"Yes" Zenaku quickly butted in.

"So why don't you give it another shot?" Starkiss suggested.

"Because.."

"Because he told Zenaku that he could never learn to love, and that he felt no different around Zenaku then any other girl. Though she has great feelings for him, he doesn't feel anything. She feels as though it's useless trying anything, even though the feeling she has for him are strong, there's nothing she can do. She keeps on feeling this way, even though she knows he doesn't feel the same way." Aoi said, finishing the sentence of for Zenaku.

"Oh, So where is he right now? Do you know?" Questioned Starkiss.

"He could be right here for all we know" Aoi said.

"And knowing him, he probably is." Zenaku said, hoping it was true and crossing her fingers.

Sure enough Zenaku felt a rush of sand at her feet.

"Oh! Oh! It's ohkay, you can come out.. they all know about you, it's ohkay! Promise!" Zenaku said.

"Who's she talking too?" Starkiss said scared but covering it up with a giggle.

Zenaku stood up from her chair and waited. She knew Gaara was there. She waited and waited.

"This is about as long as she's ever stayed awake, you know, without falling asleep either dreaming about Gaara.. or cheese!" Aoi whispered to Starkiss, very quietly.

"Well guess it looks like he's not coming, not your fault, he probably just doesn't want to come out in front of Starkiss or something because he doesn't know if she truly knows about the actual real him and.. yeh?" Zenaku sighed. "I Know, to celebrate the new Starkiss, even though losing half of her brain isn't really worth anything celebrating, but you know me, I would just about celebrate anything.. we should give her a make-over, well not an entire one, but just take out the bit of 'serious' look in you, if you know what I mean? We'll dye your hair blonde! That will make you look more.. non 'serious' and when I say, we'll make you look less 'serious,' of course I mean.. Aoi, I shall be sitting over there, on that really comfy looking chair *drool* watching you."

"Ohkay? Sounds fun. But one thing, who said Gaara not coming out was my fault!" Starkiss laughed.

"And yeh, When you say sitting over there watching us. Do you actually mean sleeping over there, dreaming about Gaara, you and cheese?" -"ZENUKA? ZENUKA!"

*SNOORE*

"There she goes again!"

-When Zenaku wakes up-

"Whoa, you really suit blonde."

"Thank-you, it's all Aoi's doing, though I'm surprised she didn't end up squirting the dye on the roof...

WAIT A MINUTE?"

*EVERYONE LOOKED UP*

"Hahaha, I Spoke to soon"

"Hey! And look... there's that bit of cheese I threw up there that time. I Wonder if I could get it down?" Zenaku queried

"You know, Aoi, you should be a hairdresser? You're really good you know."

"You know, I cut jackaley's hair, that's why it looks so good of course"

"Haha.. really? It looks amazing!"

"Thank-you"

"Hey, Where's did Zenaku?"

"EEEEWWWWW, She's over there eating the cheese that she threw on the roof over a month ago!" Aoi screamed.

"Oy, I'm going over now to Jackaley's house to show her my new hairstyle.. you up for a run?"

"Sure" replied Aoi. "BEAT YOU THERE"

...

...

...

..

.

As Aoi and Starkiss left, Zenaku was left there eating, her 1month old piece of cheese. Until.. she felt another rush of sand at her feet, at that second she dropped the delicious yet disgustingly grouse piece of cheese on the floor and walked around the sand. "PLEAASEE. Gaara. Come out?"

There stood Gaara. "You know, you kinda made me dizzy walking around me like that."

"Can we please talk about, us?" Asked Zenaku.

"Does us include cheese?" Gaara said. "Look. I Know you love me. But i don't understand how I'm suppose to feel or what I'm suppose to do. Gaara's aren't suppose to love you know!"

"But I can teach you!"

"Wait. Let me finish"

"I know you want me too try, and that's why I have come to the conclusion.."

"Yes?"

"That I'de try to learn to love, only for you"

"But, i must warn you, it's going to get complicated"


End file.
